Nature's Way
by Veromorphia
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Memories. A grieving Vegeta rules Planet Frieza after Frieza's death, and Bulma is revived. EPILOGUE ADDED
1. Rebirth

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Yep! I am continueing this story line! I REALLY love sequels, so don't be surprized if this goes on for a while. Thanks again to all of my loyal readers. I just can't say that enough, can I? I love doing this, and now that the website has come back up on my computer, I can write more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nature's Way Chapter One; Rebirth  
  
One month after the end of Forbidden Memories...  
  
Goku had found all the dragon balls to bring Bulma back, and had been ready to summun the dragon. Unfortunately, he had picked a bad place; right in the middle of a city. He hadn't meant to do it. He had been carying the dragon balls on his nimbus, and said to himself, "Everything will go back to normal after I summon you, dragon." At that, the dragon balls lit up, and Goku was thrown to the ground. He had had no choice but to use the wish to erase the memories of the onlookers.  
  
One year, and one month later...  
  
Goku found the last dragon ball. It would only be minutes until Bulma was back for good.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lord Vegeta?", Nappa said, looking into Vegeta's thrown room.  
  
"I told you not to call me that, Nappa.", he said bitterly, but with no spirit.  
  
"Ahh...Alright."  
  
"What is it, Nappa?" What had happened to his young friend? It had been over a year since he'd seen Vegeta smile, or do much of anything but sit in that thrown, with a grim and detached look on his face. Occasoinally, he would engage in grueling training which would mostly just involve trying to find something hard enough to hurt his hand when he punched it. Vegeta was the legendary Super Saiya-jin, and yet he seemed to have given up fighting all togather. Exactly what had happened to him on that planet that day that had caused him to cry. 'Stop thinking about that!', he told himself. "Nappa! What do you want?!"  
  
"Well, I hate to say it, but we need your help with something.", Nappa said timidly.  
  
"Is this another anoying royal ceremony?", he asked.  
  
"No. We have an invader, and we may need your strength to beat him."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, and got up as if he could barely stand, walking slowly. His posture was slightly hunched, and he seemed to stare through everything that was in front of him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Something you want?", Vegeta asked the reptilian, humanoid creature.  
  
"I came to avenge my race. They were all destroyed by a powerful tyrant over a year and a half ago."  
  
"Frieza is dead, so you can go home."  
  
"No. My planet was personally purged by the prince of Saiya-jins."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
...He was in the dark, surrounded by the rotting corpses of the reptilain, humaniod race that he and his comrads had just made extinct. He smirked at the memory of the terrified screams as he had releaced large quantities of powerful ki blasts...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Oh, ya'know, I normally can't tell one purging mission from another, but that day was specail. I remember that one. I was fun." Vegeta pushed away impending feelings of guilt and empathy at bieng one of a dead race. His heart was too cold for feelings like those. Plus, this guy couldn't possibly have gone through anything like his expeirience.  
  
"You monster! You killed my family, and friends...my wife.", he said weakly.  
  
"What is a wife?"  
  
"A mate!!!", the creature yelled.  
  
'What have I done.', he thought. Oh, he had really gone soft. "There is no excuse for what you had to go through. I was only following orders, but nevertheless, I shouldn't have done it.", Vegeta said, not caring what Nappa thought of this.  
  
The creature seemed to notice the pained look on his face. "You feel sorry for me. You; a Saiya-jin warrior feel sympathy for what I went through. I see, in your eyes, the pain that I felt. You understand. You have felt it too, haven't you?"  
  
Vegeta went Super Saiya-jin. "You still want the fight?", Vegeta asked, not answering. He momentarily wondered if the creature had some sort of mild phycic ability, but realized that it wasn't true. It was written all over his face, and anyone who had feelings would know it. Fortunately, there weren't many poeple on this planet that did, but this person had suffered the same horribe fate, and understood completely.  
  
The warrior nodded at Vegeta's offer of a battle. Vegeta understood. The man wanted to end this now. There would be no better way to help this man than to give him an honorable warriors death, and end his pain. Vegeta let the man hit him once, and moved his head to the side, to fake the slightest bit of pain. He looked at the man, then with a blast, created a ten-inch diameter hole in his stomach, just enough to let him have some final thoughts. "Quilana(key-lon-ah), I will be with you again, my love. You know,", he said to Vegeta, "my..race..has..the..bond..too.", he spit out.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "The pain will end soon." He powered back down, and turned around, as he felt the man's ki signal dissapear from the dimention, and wished so completely that it was him down there. For him, it wouldn't be that simple. He would not die that way. He was too powerful. For him it was either, illness, suicide, or old age. All dishonorable.  
  
Vegeta began the walk back to his thrown room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tell me your wish, Goku.", the deep, loud voice said from above.  
  
"I want you to bring Bulma Breifs back to life, please.", Goku replied.  
  
"Another ressurection? Alright. I can do it."  
  
"Thankyou.", Goku said, anticipating the return of his friend. A brease swept around him. He shuddered knowing that it was made up of Bulma's remains. Then slowly, Bulma began to materialize before him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh?!", Vegeta said, "What was that?! Who's there?!"  
  
'Vegeta, I'm being revived.', the strange feminine voice in his head replied.  
  
"B-bulma?", he asked  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"It's finally happened.", he said, "I've finally lost my mind. I knew it was coming eventually, but I didn't expect it to come so soon!"  
  
'Your not losing your mind, Vegeta. I'm being revived by the dragon balls.'  
  
"What?! Bulma can't be revived! She's dead. Her body was incinerated. No amount of medical treatment could ever bring her back. Now, is this some kind of sick joke, or am I really insane?!"  
  
'Listen with your heart, Vegeta. What do you feel?'  
  
He did as he was told, and felt out his heart's current condition. 'The horrible pain...It's gone.', he thought to her, 'Your alive, but how?!'  
  
'Come to my planet, right now. Please. I need you here. Use the ship. You destroyed it?', she asked, having autimatically read that signal.  
  
'Yes. It was too much of a reminder. You have to understand. Do you have a ship fast enouph to get here?'  
  
'That was the fastest one. I can get there in about two weeks. How about you?'  
  
'Four months.'  
  
'See you in two weeks, my love.'  
  
'Yes.', was his only reply, then the connection was broken. How could this be happenning?! Was she really alive, or did he go insane from greif? Ofcoarse anyone who hears voices in thier head should be called insane, but with him it was different. He had to examine facts. Bulma was dead. Of that he was sure. Her body had been gone, far beyond repair. She had mentioned some sort of dragon spheres or something. Maybe magic? No. Vegeta didn't beleive in magic, but then again, there was a time when he didn't believe in bonding, telepathy, or even love, so he realized that he shouldn't always count on his beliefs. He then put his hand to his heart, and examined the only important clue; the pain of the broken bond of love was gone. No amount of insanity could ever do that. He had felt it 24 hours a day, even in the scarce amount of dreams he had. She was alive. There was no question.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Hay. Tell me if you think that I should change the rating on Forbidden Memories. I don't know if it's too low. Oh yeah, and reveiw. Thanks! 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two; Reunion  
  
One week, and six days later...  
  
Nappa peaked in on Vegeta, and what he saw shocked him. He witnessed Vegeta doing push-ups upside-down with two fingers. "Something you want, Nappa?", he said, looking up and smirking, his long-lost sneer in his voice. "Well, Nappa, what is it?", he asked, jumping to his feet.  
  
"I just haven't checked up on you in a while, lor-...ah, I mean Vegeta, and I was wondering how you were doing."  
  
"Fine, mother.", he said sarcastically.  
  
"You sure your feeling ok?" Now he was getting worried. Vegeta had NEVER been this cheerful.  
  
"Better than I have in years.", Vegeta replied, "Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me when the food's ready. I'm starving."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Your decades older than me, Nappa, and I've known you all my life. Stop calling me sir.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, you are the prince.", Nappa replied.  
  
"The prince of what? There is no Saiya-jin race anymore. All I rule now is a dead tyrant's empire, and I don't even do that right. Besides the strength, we're on the same level."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Vegeta waved him off, and continued his training. Nappa walked out confused, but happy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another whole day to wait, and that was only IF she was actually coming. Vegeta turned to training to help him pass the time, but it had already felt like years. He had avoided too much contact with Nappa, and Raddits, fearing that they might suspect that something was up. He felt great, besides having a horrible wait ahead, what he had said to Nappa was true; he hadn't felt so good in years.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma was in the ship headed for Vegeta's planet. Two weeks in a ship had been a lot longer than she had predicted. She was losing her mind. Goku had come again, but Krillin didn't want to.  
  
"You sure Chi-chi won't be mad at you for coming on this trip with me?"  
  
"Nah. Well, maybe, but she said I could if it took no longer than three weeks.", Goku replied.  
  
"Goku, it's been two weeks already."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And we will stay for a while, and then it will be two weeks back.", Bulma said.  
  
"Uh-oh. Chi-chi's gonna yell at me." Goku yawned. "This ship is boring."  
  
Bulma rolloed her eyes. "I know, but don't worry. We have less than a day left to this trip."  
  
"Yeah!", Goku said eagerly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One day later...  
  
Vegeta stood restlessly at the landing pad that Bulma had used so many years ago. He assumed that she would use it again. He felt her coming near. She would be here in minutes, no seconds! Boom! A ship landed. As the door opened, he ran in.  
  
"DO NOT forget your gravity equipment.", he said.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, you really do care." There were tears in her eyes, yet he felt only happiness.  
  
"Why are you crying, woman? Am I really that bad?"  
  
"No.", she said. He looked past her, and for the first time, noticed Kakarot.  
  
"Hi!", Kakarot said joyfully.  
  
"Hello, Kakarot. Have you been training?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was training with Kami-sama. It was fun!"  
  
"Good to hear it. You two come on.", he said, turning around, and walking out, "I have rooms prepared in the palace." Bulma should have been impressed. Her house may have been larger than the royal Saiya-jin palace, but it wasn't near as large as Friez- HIS palace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow!", Goku said, looking around, "Too bad Krillin isn't here to see this. He really should have come."  
  
"Goku, your right. This is the biggest building that I have ever seen." Goku was surprized to here that. Bulma had been to every big building on Earth, and even she was amazed. Goku noted the way Vegeta kept looking back at Buma so lovingly. He was glad that Vegeta and Bulma could be happy togather. It warmed his heart. He hadn't told Bulma about what had happened after her death, for fear of breaking a silent confidence with Vegeta. Vegeta would tell her when he was ready.  
  
"Kakarot.", Vegeta said. Goku was already becoming accuststomed to Vegeta calling him by that name. Apart from reminding him of his past, hearing the word from Vegeta made him remember who he was talking to.  
  
"Yeah?", Goku replied.  
  
"Your room." Vegeta opened the door, and pointed in. "Dinner is in two hours. I'll send a minion with the message. I'll give you a tour tomarrow, but I assume that you will want to unpack, and rest first."  
  
Goku glanced down at the many many suitcases he held. "Far over half of these are Bulma's. I should really follow you the rest of the way, and drop them off."  
  
"No. Remove your's. I'll carry them.", Vegeta replied. Goku put them down. He hadn't wanted to show it, but those things were getting VERY heavy. Sure he had gotton stronger over the past year or so, but he still wasn't that strong. The gravity did a number on his muscles. He pulled out his two small bags, containing the extra cloths, and fifty pairs of underwear chi- chi had made him bring. He watched with awed silence as Vegeta extended a spere of energy, and lifted the large pile into the air showing no effort.  
  
"Thanks. Bye.", Goku said. Vegeta put up a hand to bid him farewell, then Goku went into his room. It was bigger than his whole house! If this was the room HE got, he could only imagine Bulma's room. He didn't even think Vegeta liked him. Goku layed on the bed, which was amazingly compfortable in this garvity. Maybe being a Saiya-jin wasn't so bad after all.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta showed Bulma to her room, and left her bags, beginning to walk away.  
  
"No, Vegeta, come in for a minute. I want to talk to you.", she said to him. He hesitated, then walked in. "I heard you beat Frieza.", Bulma said.  
  
A look of terror that Bulma couldn't even read the reason for came over his face. "What did Kakarot tell you?!", He demanded. She tried to read his thoughs about that day, but ran into a dark wall.  
  
"He told me that you beat Frieza. He said that your hair turned yellow, and you got broader, and taller, and that you defeated him easily.", she said, mildly scared.  
  
"That's it?!"  
  
"Yes!", she said.  
  
"Your sure?", he asked again.  
  
"Yes! What are you trying to hide from me, Vegeta?! What did you do that you are afraid of me finding out about?!"  
  
"Nothing.", he said, in a quieter, more relaxed tone, with a hint of shame.  
  
"You can tell me. I'd never hate you, no matter what. Whatever you did, I'm sure it was in someway for good." The fact that he was afraid to tell her something hurt her more deeply than he would ever be able to imagine.  
  
"You don't know what I went through for the past year, Bulma, and I don't want you to. I must live with my own burdens, and my own memores. I won't let them trouble you, or shame me.", he said.  
  
"You don't trust me.", she said.  
  
"I do more than trust you. I-", he turned away.  
  
"What?! Just tell me, Vegeta!" She was crying now. Why was it that she cried the most when she was around the one she loved.  
  
"I can't. It kills me, but I can't." He turned back to her. "Maybe someday, I'll be ready to tell you about that , but not now. You have to tell me something first; how are you alive?", he said, changing the subject completely.  
  
"The dragon balls.", she replied.  
  
"Explain.", he said.  
  
"Well, you see, there are these seven magical round orange things called dragon balls. They are all hidden in different places all over the world. When you collect all seven, and put them togather, a dragon appears, and grants you a single wish. You can only do it once a year, and finding them all is very difficult, but I invented a radar that points out they're exact locations."  
  
Vegeta gave her a strange look. "Do you realize that a story like that is too far-out to be a fairy-tale on this planet?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"I believe you, but I have one more question; why did it take Kakarot so long to get them all." There was a hint of rage in his voice.  
  
"Well, he made a mistake collecting them the first time, so I stayed dead for an extra year." Vegeta looked angry, so she added, "...but that doesn't matter. It wasn't that bad."  
  
His anger melted away, and he once again eyed he strangly. "What are you saying? That you remember it?"  
  
"Ofcoarese. I was in the other-world." The strange look on his face deepened. "Wait. Are you saying that you don't believe in the after-life?"  
  
"The only thing after life is death, Bulma. You were gone. I know you were gone."  
  
"Maybe from this dimention.", Bulma said.  
  
"That's only an expression.", he said.  
  
"Vegeta. That's a pretty morbid way to think." Pitty was heavy in her voice. "Come here.", she looked into his eyes, and flooded his mind with her memories of flying aimlessly around in the paridise that existed above the yellow clouds.  
  
"It's real.", he said.  
  
"Yes.", she assured him. "Now that I've told you these things, can you tell me what you meant to say before? Please?"  
  
"I-", he began, "can't. I'm sorry. I'll see you later.", he said. She was still hurt, but could tell that he was trying his best.  
  
"Bye. And, Vegeta, I love you."  
  
He nodded, and walked out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Tell her! Tell her!', the voice inside his head screamed, 'Tell her before you lose your chance again! You Baka! Just tell her before it's too late!!!' He leaned against the door, and sighed. 'I am such a coward.', he thought, 'She wants to her about that day. It would make her so happy. She wants to know the truth, and I want to tell her. I want to tell her the depths of my feelings, yet I'm too much of a coward.' He got up, and almost grabbed the doorknob, then clenched his fist, turned, and started walking.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I know. I know. More conflicts. That's just the way I write, ok? Ayway, II hope everyone likes it. It's about five-twenty in the morning right now. I hear birds chirping, and I haven't gone to sleep yet. I guess I'm kinda' taking it out on Bulma and Vegeta. I'm never going to get any sleep tonight, oh, I mean today. I still have to upload this thing. Well, I hope everyone likes it, and please review. Thanks. Bye. ^_* 


	3. Sparring

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three; Sparring  
  
Vegeta sat at the far end of the table at dinner. On one length was Kakarot, and on the other were Nappa and Radditz. Across from him, almost twelve feet away, was Bulma.  
  
Nappa, Radditz, and Kakarot ate shamelessly, not questioning eachother's presence. Bulma ate very dantily, still on her first small plate. Vegeta wasn't eating much at all. He was too nervous.  
  
"Well, I'm stuffed.", proclaimed Nappa.  
  
"Me too.", Radditz chimed in, "Can we leave?", Radditz asked.  
  
"Knock yourselves out.", Vegeta replied. When they eyed him strangly, he realized that he had just used an expression from Earth. "Ahh... you can leave."  
  
Kakarot jumped up with them, and ran out. He was alone with her again.  
  
"The food is good.", Bulma said.  
  
"You can thank the cooks for that. I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"So, what have you been up to for the past year, Vegeta."  
  
"Nothing really. I've just been sitting around here. Occasionally, I would train, but not often."  
  
"Are you ok?", she asked.  
  
"I'm fine.", he replied. 'Tell her! Say it!' He changed the subject. "It's nice to know that if you ever die again, you will be brought back."  
  
"No someone con only be brought back with the dragon balls once.", she said.  
  
'Tell her! You never know when it will be too late! What would you think of yourself if she died again?!', his thoughts were screaming at him.  
  
"Vegeta, talk to me.", she said.  
  
'That's it! I'm going to tell her now!' "Bulma, it's just that I-" The butterflies in his stomach overcame his words.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta, I care about you. I don't want you to have to hide anything from me. It hurts my feelings that you can't be honest with me after all we've been through togather." She sounded so sad.  
  
'Ok. Now I tell her no matter what.' "It took me a while to realize it, but, I truely-", he stood up, feeling sick, "I can't do this." 'Did I just say that outloud?!'  
  
"Why, Vegeta? Please come back!", she cried as he ran out the door.  
  
'I don't beleive myself! Does she have to be dying on the ground for me to be able to tell her the truth?! Am I such a coward?! No! I am the Prince all of Saiya-jins, the legendary super Saiya-jin, defeater of Frieza, and rular of the universe! I am not afraid of anything!' He walked back in, and saw her crying into her hands. "Bulma, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you." She jumped from the chair and hugged him. He didn't even feel it. then again, he was wearing armor. "Stop crying, Bulma, everything will be fine."  
  
"What did you want to tell me?", she asked, "Please."  
  
"I- am so sorry."  
  
"That's not it.", she said, looking up at him. He wiped a tear from her eye ever so carefully. "Please."  
  
"Can't you figure it out?", he asked.  
  
She looked into his eyes, with a dtermined look on her face. "No, your blocking it from me. I can't." It should have been so obvious. Was it really that hard for her to believe that he was capable of love? He sighed. He had made her think that way, hadn't he?  
  
"You must be tired." He picked her up, and carried her back to her room, and put her on her bed. "Get some sleep. I'm going to get you a room prepared with gravity control tomarrow so you won't have to sleep in that harness."  
  
"Sleep well, Vegeta.", she said.  
  
"You too.", he said. 'Say it, moron!!!' He walked out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Chi-chi, I have some bad news....Yeah. It's about the trip...No, no. No one's hurt. I just found out that the trip may take londer than I thought...Ah, I think at leaste about four more weeks...Stop yelling, please. I'm sorry that I forgot to calculate the trip...Alright...Bye.", Goku said, turning off bulma's communicator.  
  
"How'd she take it?", Bulma asked, with a yawn.  
  
"Pretty bad, but better than I thought." He looked at her. "Are you ok, Bulma?"  
  
"I didn't sleep well last night.", she said, remembering having cried to herself for hours.  
  
"Oh, that's a shame.", Goku replied, "Must be the strange beds."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Kakarot."  
  
"Oh, hi Radditz.", Goku replied.  
  
"Come on. I need a sparring partner.", Radditz continued.  
  
"You'll kill me.", Goku replied, "I can barely even stand up anymore, letalone spar with someone who's...what? Five times my strength?"  
  
"Why don't you just spar with a saibaman like you always do.", Nappa said.  
  
"Mind your own business Nappa." He turned back to Goku. "Come on. I'll go easy on you."  
  
"Alright.", Goku replied, getting up.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed, Goku.", Bulma said, before they walked out. They were like a bunch of big kids.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Kakarot. Glad you've come to train with us.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta and Nappa too?", Goku asked.  
  
"Kakarot.", Vegeta said, "We have discovered a full-proof way of making weaklings stonger. Sparring partners will be; Me and Radditz, Nappa and Kakarot."  
  
"Oh man, Vegeta.", Radditz said sadly.  
  
"Fine with me.", Nappa replied, and put out both his hands, "Hit me. Come on! Don't hold back." Goku jumped toward him, and began punching with all his might while Nappa blocked everything with one hand. "I told you not to hold back! Is that the best you can do?!" Nappa punched him on the ground. He hit it face first with a horrible force. He didn't even want to try to get up. "Is that all you got?! Get up weakling!"  
  
"I don't like you.", Goku proclaimed. He looked over at Radditz and Vegeta, where a similar seen went on. Radditz punched with all hit might, then was hit painfully to the ground, except Radditz got back up.  
  
"You will hate me even more after this.", Nappa said.  
  
"Wha-?", Goku began, before Nappa kicked him in the side. He couldn't breath, and hoped that nothing was broken.'  
  
"That's enouph, Nappa!", Vegeta yelled, "The point is to train him, not kill him!" He looked down at Goku. "Can you get up, Kakarot?"  
  
Goku struggled to his feet, clutching his abdomen, and deperately trying to take in a breath.  
  
"Don't worry. Nappa's natural animal fighting instincts get the best of him some times. I'll put you in a regeneration tank. Come on." Vegeta started walking, and motioned for him to follow.  
  
"A what?", Goku managed to choke out.  
  
"Just come on." They walked for a little while, then came to a room. Vegeta typed in a code, then they went in. Vegeta motioned to some strange-looking chair. "Get in there, and put this on." He haded Goku a plastic mask.  
  
"Alright." Goku did as he was told, and soon, a feild of glass came between him and the outside world, and the whole thing started to fill up with liqued. Goku screamed a little, than Vegeta pushed a few final buttons, and Goku felt himself pulled into slumber.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta walked out of the regenaration room, and decided to go get something to eat. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he felt a power so high it my have beaten Frieza.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Thanks again to my reviewers. Bye! 


	4. New Levels, and Love

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four; New Levels, And Love  
  
Vegeta collected his thoughts, and then realized that it was two powers, one was blocking the other out. There was one that he knew he would have no problem deafeating in his Super Saiya-jin form, and another who he questioned his chances against. He didn't know what to do. First he began flying toward Bulma, wanting to tell her now just in case, then decided against it, fearing that the power might come near her. He turned around and began following the power itself. It was closer than he had thought.  
  
He ran right outside of his Palace, and saw a large ship. Zarbon was already out there, along with many other minoins. "Lord Vegeta, my scouter exploded.", Zarbon said.  
  
"I know why.", he said, as he saw the two Ice-jins lower from the ship. With his acute vission, he noticed who they were. He had only seen them once at a tournament Frieza had entered him in. They were Frieza's father; King Kold, and his brother; Cooler.  
  
Zarbons eyes weren't as good as his, and he stammered, "L-lord Frieza? Is that you?"  
  
"It's Cooler and Kold, Zarbon. Get your eyes checked. Incase you need to be reminded, Frieza's dead.", Vegeta replied, trying to find out who's power was the stronger one. He assumed Kold, but could never be sure.  
  
"Have you no heart?!", Zarbon yelled, "You should know by now that Lord Frieza's death is a sensitive subject to me! I hope Lord Cooler, and Lord Kold give you exactly what you deserve, Saiya-jin!" Zarbon fled off. Sometimes he seriously questioned Zarbon's...Well, never mind. There were more important things to worry about.  
  
"Vegeta.",Vegeta heard Kold say.  
  
"And just why have you decided to grace me with your presence.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, you see, you killed my son a while back, and then just assumed that you could teke over his empire. What you seemed to lookover is that you'll have to fight both of us first. Ice-jin's stick togather.", Kold continued.  
  
"Fine.", Vegeta said, "If I can fry one lizzard, I can fry them all." He began transforming, and hadn't noticed until now, but every tme he'd transformed since that day, it had been somehow different then the first time. Now with Bulma back, he could identify some more facts; such as, he was stronger the first time.  
  
When Kold began coming toward him, he noticed that Kolds power was the weaker one, and yet he had seemed to be doing all the talking. Cooler followed after his father. Kold seemed to be in his first or second form. It was hard to tell without knowing just how tall Kold was. Cooler seemed to be in his final form, the last one he'd seen Frieza in, but he was more powerful than Frieza ever was.  
  
Vegeta powered up again, desperate to reach whatever level of Super Saiya- jin that he had reached that day, but with no results. He just wasn't determined enough. 'Think about Bulma! Think of her pain! Think of your pain!' He tried again. Nothing. He did the only thing he could think of; fired a blast at Kold which left him with the same fate as his younger son. Cooler looked at him.  
  
"You will pay, Saiya-jin. You've made me the last of my race!" Cooler lunged toward Vegeta, and t was all he could do to stay awake through the pain, and throw a few punches himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sat with fists clenched. She knew what was happening. Vegeta was too busy to block thier telepathy. 'No. I'm going to lose!', Vegeta thought.  
  
'Vegeta, how did you beat him last time?' she sent this not really as a telepathic message, but more as a feeling. She didn't know if she could trick the Saiya-jin mind, but she was going to try.  
  
'Without the pain, my reasons aren't as good. When she died, I expoloded with power that I will never have again, then fell weaker than the lowest of peasants. My heart was shattered, and without that adreniline, I simply can't do it again.'  
  
Bulma could feel his pain, but there were still unanswered questions. Vegeta's neck was being strangled. She cold almost feel the cold hard grip of the enemy on her own neck, there bond was so strong at that moment. 'What happened that day?', she asked.  
  
'I exploded with power, incinerated Frieza, than- Bulma, that's really you. Ask kakarot to tell you the truth about that day when you find him. I'm going to destroy Cooler by any means possible.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta hadn't breathed in over a minute, and his neck and lunges hurt. He began preparing an attack which would destroy them both when he found that Cooler let go. "Your neck was getting mighty hot for some reason.", Cooler said.  
  
Vegeta cancelled the attack. He could still do this. "One question; how did you know Frieza was dead?"  
  
"In the last seconds of his life, he whispered something about being killed now by a cheating Saiya-jin because of a blue-haired woman or something. All I knew is that it had to be you. So me and father trained all that time to kill you.", Cooler replied.  
  
Vegeta wasn't going tobe able to defeat him. He was doomed. Wait! He still had to tell Bulma he loved her. He'd just gotten the perfect inspiration. He felt his mucled bulge, and his hair thicken s he punched Cooler onto the ground. Cooloer got up, smirked, then began powering up. "No.", Vegeta whispered as Cooler transformed. His face looked like a mask with long spikes coming out from the sides, and a grill over his mouth(transformation in Cooler's Revenge). Vegeta felt his head drop. He had no chance. Plain and simple. He was going to die, and so was Bulma, and whatever otherworld she was in would be one too good for him. They would be apart again.  
  
"No!!!", he yelled. There was no chance. They were all going to die. Maybe if he had trained over the past year, they might have the slightest chance, but he had slacked off for the first time in his life, and blew it. Cooler began punching him, and he knew that if he treied to block with his arms, they would break.  
  
'Vegeta...", she thought to him with concern.  
  
'Bulma, I'm afraid that we're all going to die. I am not good enough to join you in the otherworl, so it will be very hard on both of us for a while.' Sorrow overcame him, as he felt something he had only felt a few times in his life; helplessness, and absolute despair.  
  
'Vegeta, even if you can't feel it back, I want you to know that I will always love you.' He could feel her tears again.  
  
"No! I have to win!!!" He felt himself screaming, and powering up. Suddenly, he felt a whole lot stronger.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku looked on at the fight from a window. He had just broken out of that tank thing, and started looking out the window. Vegeta was fighting Frieza agin, which seemed impossible, but there was something different about both of them. Frieza seemed to be in some powerful new form like nothing he had ever experienced, but Vegeta seemed even srtonger. He was in that Super Saiya-jin form, except it was different. His muscles were smaller, ad he was surrounded by lightning.  
  
Goku watched as the fight went on for a few more punches, then Vegeta finished him. Frieza's body fell to the ground, and Vegeta used the last of his energy to dispose of it. Wow! Vegeta was strong!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta finished desrtroying Cooler, than flew toward Bulma. He would tell her everything. He powered down on the way. He found her in her room. She looked at him, and both cried and smiled. It was all he could do not to do the same. "Vegeta, will you tell me."  
  
"Yes." He sat down, putting his arm around her, and letting her rest her head on his neck. "I was fighting Frieza. He somehow read my mid while he was grinding my face into the dirt. Ofcoarse they're was only one thing on my mind. He fled toward you, faster than me, and I knew true fear. He tried to shoot you. You probably didn't see it, because it was too fast. I pushed you out of the way of it. When I saw Kakarot crying over you, I stopped fighting, ans went to your side. You were dying. Frieza finished you right before I got to say something to you, and I ascended to unheardof levels to defeat him, and I did, and was happy, until I remembered what was going on. I fell to my kness, feeling too weak to stand, poowered down, and cried."  
  
"Cried?!", Bulma asked, "Exactly what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I cried. It was uncontrollable. Tears of true sorrow. I must've cried for ten minute strait, when I thought I'd lost you. Right in front of Kakarot, I poured out my soul. The pain in my heart was horrible. I didn't stop crying even when I was in trhe ship with Nappa and Radditz. The pain was too great for me to care about pride anymore."  
  
"Your telling the truth.", she said in disbelief.  
  
"The pain went on for the whole time you were dead, never decreasing. I grew closer to suicide every day, yet I guess deep down, I knew you'd be back. I love you, Bulma. I truely love you."  
  
She cried into his shirt. "I love you too. You'll never know how much."  
  
"Trust me, I do."  
  
They sat there holding eachother like that for longer than either could comprehend.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Thankyou for reading, and please review. This isn't the last chapter. I have a lot farther to go with this story. Thanks! 


	5. Big Decisions

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Sorry about the spelling. Chapter four was another four to five in the mornig deal. I think I might go back and fix it when I upload this chapter. Thanks. I've been getting some very nice reviews. I'm very grateful.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five; Secrets Revealed, and Big Decisions  
  
Goku ran toward Bulma's room. "Bulma, Bulma! You'll never guess what Vegeta did!" When he got there,he saw Vegeta sitting on her bed, kissing her. 'What the-?', he thought before he felt a powerful hand around his neck, and felt himself slammed against the wall. He couldn't breath. "Sorry.", he barely squeaked out.  
  
"Kakarot, how dare you just barge in here like that?!!!", Vegeta yelled, his face red with either anger or embarasment. Maybe a little of both. "What's wrong with you, you nosey little peasant?!!!"  
  
"Let him go, Vegeta!!!", Bulma yelled, and Vegeta's grip loosened. It seemed amazing that a man who was no-doupt the strongest being in the universe could be automatically stopped, in a fit of rage, by one Earth woman.  
  
Goku fell to the ground, gripping his throte. "I'm really sorry.", he choked out, "I didn't know."  
  
Vegeta just rubbed his forehead. Bulma came over, and grabbed Vegeta's arm, red faced, and causing the red in Vegeta's face to deepen also. "It's alright, Goku. Now what did you want to tell me."  
  
"That Vegeta beat Frieza again.", he said queitly.  
  
"Those were his father and brother, Kakarot. Frieza himself was already dead over a year ago.", Vegeta said sarcastically, in a way that hurt Goku's feelings.  
  
"Sorry.", Goku said.  
  
"You could be a little nicer, Vegeta.", Bulma responded.  
  
"No, no.", Goku said, with his hand on the back of his head, inching toward the door, "It's my fault. Ah...bye." He left. Wow! They were closer than he had thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, that rotton little third-class baka!", Vegeta said.  
  
"It's not his fault. I mean, maybe he should have knocked, but he really didn't know. Goku just gets overexcited sometimes.", Bulma said.  
  
"Whatever. He'd just better keep his mouth shut.", Vegeta said.  
  
"He will, and besides, he would have found out soon anyway."  
  
"Why? Why would you tell him?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"Do you expect this to be some kind of big secret or something?"  
  
"What? Don't you?", he asked.  
  
"No. I figured that we would move to one planet or another, and settle down. Ya'know, like a family."  
  
"What? Family? I don't think so."  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears. "I thought you said you loved me.", she said.  
  
"I do, but everyone in the universe doesn't have to know that.", he said.  
  
"You expect me to just go back to Earth, and act like this never even happened?", she asked sadly.  
  
"No. You can stay for a few more weeks. Maybe come for more visits. I'll visit you on earth sometime."  
  
"No, Vegeta. I can handle long-distance relationships, but this is just going a little too far.", she said.  
  
"You expect me to give up King Kold's empire, all this respect, and certainly the remainder of my pride to come to that forsaken little orb with you. I care about you, Bulma, but I can't do that."  
  
"Than I'll stay here with you, Vegeta. I don't need to go back. That is, unless you don't want me here.", she said, crying.  
  
"I'll talk to you about this later. Sometime today I'll tell you exactly what's going to happen, alright. Just give me some time to think about this." He walked out before she could respond. Why did he always have to make things so much harder than they actually were?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. Move to Earth? How could he do that?! He had an empire to rule, and Bulma certainly couldn't move here. Eventually someone would figure it out, than he'd be ruined. If she were a saiya-jin or even just looked like one, it might work out, but she had that infernal blue hair and eyes! He couldn't do it.  
  
He walked to his throne room to sulk, and found Zarbon in his throne. "Go ahead, kill me.", Zarbon said bitterly.  
  
He breathed out a haggared breath, and sighed. "I'm not going to kill you Zarbon. Why would I?"  
  
"To be merviful! If I have to call you 'Lord Vegeta' one more time I think I might just keel over. I despize you."  
  
"Now you know how I felt about Frieza. I hated him more than my wasted, miseralbe life itself, and yet was forced to worship him every day. Since I was a child, I 've wanted nothing more than to finish him off, and you can imagine the anger I felt when he destroyed the one I loved." Vegeta had said the last part accidentilly, but didn't regret it too much.  
  
"You?! It's the blue-haired woman, isn't it?", Zarbon asked.  
  
Vegeta was glad it was dark in here. Zarbon probebly couldn't see the color in his cheeks. "As much as that isn't any of your business, yes, it is her. If you tell anyone, I swear I'll kill you."  
  
"I won't, if you tell no one about Frieza.", Zarbon said, "I felt a lot for him. Maybe even love."  
  
As much as Vegeta hated talking about this with Zarbon, he had been softened lately, and realized that, although it was slightly different, Zarbon had gone through pretty much the same thing as him over the past year. "I'm sorry." Vegeta thought about Bulma, and then walked to Zarbon. "I am moving to Earth to be with my mate. In my long absence, I give this empire to you. If anyone says differently, they will have to answer to me."  
  
"Are you joking?!", Zarbon said.  
  
"No. On one condition."  
  
"What's that?", Zarbon asked, probebly fearing the worse.  
  
"Leave my planet alone."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Vegeta walked back to the door, and left Zarbon to ponder his knew position.  
  
"Bulma.", he said to his crying mate.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"I'm coming with you.", he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've given my empire to Zarbon, one of my minoins. Now let's go. We don't have all day."  
  
Bulma cried, and hugged him with all her might, and he could feel it, not with his body, but with his soul.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had gotton ready, and left the planet arm in arm with Kakarot following cosely after, and Nappa and Raddits near the scean watching the liftoff. The whole two weeks had been nice for all three of them. If anything, Vegeta may have been a bit annoyed, and Goku bored, but bulma concidered it perfect. She had her love; Vegeta, and her friend; Goku. She loved the whole trip.  
  
When they had gotten back to Earth, Vegeta settled in with her. She had been hinting marrage to him, but he didn't seem to want to respond.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was training with weights that he had gotton from Kami-sama, when Bulma came up to him. "I love these white, frilly drapes, don't you?" She pointed to a picture in a magazine, "Don't they remind you of a wedding dress?", she asked.  
  
"Whatever.", he responded, and she walked out, looking dissappointed. She had been hinting that she wanted something from him. Frankly, he had no idea what. She word wedding kept coming up, but he had no idea what that was. If it was some kind of item, she could buy it herself, so it must have meant something else.  
  
He walked out, and saw Bulma's mother crying in the other room. Both of Bulma's parents kind of creeped him out, so he tried to sneak by. "Oh, hi Vegeta. Sorry you have to see me like this, but I always get all teary eyed when I'm watching my soaps.", she said, in her high-pitched voice.  
  
Oh, she had been watching some television show. "Is that so?" He tried to escape her again, but she persisted.  
  
"Yeah. This is the episode about Juan and Mary's wedding. I always cry at weddings."  
  
He walked in, and decided to ask her for information rather than look stupid in front of Bulma. "What is a wedding, and why would it make you cry?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know what a wedding is? That's so cute." He almost left the room right then, but she continued, "A wedding is, well...When two people love eachother, and want to spend the rest of thier lives togather, a wedding is just a way to make it officail."  
  
"Oh, I get it.", he said, "Why would that make you cry?"  
  
"Because it's a beautiful moment. Two people announcing thier love to the world, and kissing at the alter in front of thier friends and family. It's just about the most beautiful thing in the universe."  
  
"Oh.", he said, not knowing what to do now.  
  
"What? Bulma been hinting?", she asked.  
  
"What?! No! Ofcoarse not! I was just curious, that's all!", he yelled.  
  
"Alright. Whatever you say.", she said, and he walked out.  
  
He couldn't do that. 'In front of her family, her friends?! Kissing at the 'alter', whatever that is', he thought. He would just have to ignore her that's all. He walked back to the training room, and on the way, saw that Bulma's mother was no longer watching the screen. From the door, he noticed the wedding going on.  
  
"Oh, Juan.", the blond woman said, "When you asked me to marry you, it was the happiest day of my life."  
  
"Mary, this marriage insures that we will be togather always, until death do us part.", the man said.  
  
With that the couple kissed, and some music came on. Something like this should have sickened him, but somehow, it just made him fantisise of he and Bulma's wedding. 'You unfroze my heart, and salvaged my soul.', he would say, and she would kiss him, and they would be togather forever, until death did them part.  
  
He smirked. He wouldn't even try to fight it this time. It would have happened eventually.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sat on her bed, not crying, but sad. Did he even know what a wedding was?! Well she decided to just accept the fact that she would never get married, and just settle down with the one she loved.  
  
"Bulma.", Vegeta said from the door.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, Vegeta."  
  
"That's not why I'm here." She looked at him, and at the smile on his face, and felt suspitious. "Will you marry me, Bulma Briefs?"  
  
She couldn't believe it. He had completely taken her off-gaurd. She screamed, and hugged him. "Yes! Ofcoarse I will!!!"  
  
"I love you, Bulma.", he said.  
  
"I love you too, Vegeta, I love you too!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I know; a lot happened in this chapter. I hope you are all open minded enough to take that part about Zarbon. I hope I didn't offend anyone. Plus, excuse me for the mushyness of the overall chapter. Whoever likes V/B should love this. Remember, the story is not finished, so keep checking for more chapters, and keep reveiwing. Thanks again! 


	6. Final Goodbyes, and A Simple Ceremony

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I have no doupts that there are people who are reading these stories and not reviewing. I even have one person who put me on thier favorites list, and hasn't reveiwed a chapter yet. Don't worry. It is a great honor to be on your favorites list, truely, but I love reviews. Thanks for the honor. Enjoy the story!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six; Final Goodbyes, andA Simple Ceremony  
  
"So, Bulma, now that we're getting married, why don't you tell me exactly what it means. I have a vague idea, but that's it.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, well, we go to the church or courthouse, and say some words, then after that, you're my husband, and I'm your wife." That word; "wife", where had he heard that before? Oh yes, that creature had called his mate a wife. "...and we can be togather forever!"  
  
"...until death does us part.", he continued.  
  
"Where did you hear that? Have you been watching sofe oprahs with my mom?", she giggled, and hugged him.  
  
He chuckled nervously back. "So...let's get started shall we.", he said  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had scheduled to get married in a church in the counrty. Actually, Bulma had decided. She had been in that church before for various reasons, and the place was beautiful. Since she was a child, she had dreamed of being married at that beautiful alter.  
  
They had to go through a lot of red tape because Vegeta didn't have a birth certificate, but she found a way around it, and set a date. Vegeta seemed uncertain at times, but she always cheered him up. She was so happy! She had never been so happy in her entire life. She was so in love she couldn't even believe it.  
  
The date was set for the next week. She had her dress ready, and her spirits raised.  
  
"I'm telling you, I'm not wearing this.", Vegeta said, wearing his new tuxedo.  
  
"Oh, come on. You look very handsome." It was true. He looked great. She couldn't wait to declare thier love in front of everyone she knew.  
  
"I look like a freak. Plus, if I raise my ki or move too quickly, I'm going to destroy this outfit."  
  
She sighed. She knew it was true. "I have an idea. What if I make one modled after the material used in the cloths you usually wear?"  
  
"It would work, but there's still one problem.", he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not wearing this.", he repeated.  
  
"I'm telling you, you look good." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Please Vegeta.", she said in a seductive voice, "For me?"  
  
"Fine.", he said reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks, Vegeta. I'll get to work on a new outfit right away."  
  
"Good. I'm taking this thing off." He left the room.  
  
Bulma walked over to her closet to get one of Vegeta's outfits to use as a sample, and saw the picture of Yamcha that he had taken from her bedside over a year ago. She hadn't told him yet. She knew that she had to, yet she didn't know if she could. She decided that now was the time.  
  
She walked over to the phone, then decided not to pick it up. She should tell him personally. She told Vegeta that she was going to the store, than flew to his apartment in an air-car. When she got there, she knocked on the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bulma?!", he said in disbelief, "Come in."  
  
She came in, and sat down next to him on the couch. "We have to talk.", she said.  
  
"Sure.", he said happily, "What's on your mind?" Maybe she wanted him back.  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which comfirmed his hypothisis, than said, "Yamcha, I'm getting married."  
  
His face which had been delighted from the kiss went completely shocked. He felt like his heart had gotten ripped out, and stomped on. "Oh.", he said, trying to sound uneffected, but knowing that he was failling, "Well, congratulations. I hope your happy. I mean, I hope you have a nice life, Bulma. I really do." It was true. He loved her with all his heart, and really wanted her to be happy, even if she had crushed him.  
  
"Oh, Yamcha, I'm so sorry.", she said, crying tears of pity for him, "I hope you'll come. I can understand if you don't want to."  
  
"Oh, ofcoarse I'll come. I would never miss a friend's wedding." The last word was choked out. As much as he'd tried to tell himself that it was over, he had always had some kind of deep-down hope that she would come back to him. Now that hope was gone. There was no way he would ever get her back now. He looked over at he tv. On top of it was a small, black box. It contained the engagement ring that he had planned to give her at breakfast almost a year and a half ago, the day she broke his heart for the first time. He had saved it there, just in case. Now it was useless. "Who is it?", he choked out.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you remember Vegeta-"  
  
"Vegeta?! That's who your marrying?!"  
  
"Yes, Yamcha. I love him.", she said calmly.  
  
He calmed himself down, and said, "Well, I'm very happy for both of you. When's the wedding?"  
  
"A week from today, at two o'clock."  
  
"I'll be there." She walked to the door. "And, Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, Yamcha?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you." He couldn't help but say it. It was true, after all, and not to mention a great way at revenge.  
  
"Goodbye, Yamcha.", she said.  
  
"Goodbye.", he replied, as he watched her walk out the door and leave his life forever.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Hay! I just read the review from tiki111, and decided to use her idea. Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a long wait, the day was finnally here. Bulma looked out into the large chapel from the back room. The sight was a strange one; the brides side was packed to the rim with friends and family, while the grooms side was completely empty. That would soon change. She picked up the hand-held communicator, and spoke to the man on the other side. "Ok. He's on room three. Go in, and surprize now." She giggled.  
  
"Alright.", the man said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta sat nervously in the chair in front of the mirror, dressed in his stupid suit, and as ready as he would ever be to go through with this. Bulma had told him that it was some sort costom that the groom wasn't to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony, so he hadn't seen her all day. She wasn't there to give him the gentle support he needed, and that was not helping his nervousness. Maybe if she hadn't invited two- hundred people, this would be easier for him.  
  
He heard a knock on the door. "What is it?!", he said.  
  
"Hay, Vegeta can I come in?"  
  
'It can't be.', he thought. "Yes, come in."  
  
His suspitions were confirmed as he saw Nappa come in the room with Radditz following close behind. "Nice to see ya.", Nappa said.  
  
"Nappa, what in the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Bulma sent this new ship to Planet Frieza about a week ago, because she said it might help if we were here for your wedding. What is a wedding anyway?"  
  
He rubbed his forehead, then said, "A courtship ceremony."  
  
"You mean like an allience."  
  
"Yes, Except it has less to do with position and power, and more to do with...feelings." He couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
"Congratulations.", Nappa said, patting him on the back, then stepping back.  
  
"Yes. Thankyou.", Vegeta said, "You can sit in the big room through that door, in the empty side of the isle."  
  
"Thanks.", Nappa said.  
  
"Yeah.", Radditz concured.  
  
Then they left. Now he had to do this in front of Nappa and Radditz too? Vegeta saw that it was time for him to walk to the end of the isle and wait for her. He almost didn't do it, but forced himself to. He walked to the end, and looked at Bulma's guests on one side, and his on the other, feeling like he should just fly out of here, and off this planet right now. The sight he saw next changed his mind.  
  
Bulma walked out hand in hand with that creepy old man, and smiled at him. She was beautiful. Her blue hair was pushed back by a tiara, which was holding up a small veil that partially hid her beautiful face. She was dressed completely in white, with a flowing gown and a ten foot trail, like an angle. He now understood everything about this wedding. She dressed in all white, he in black. She was a pure and beautiful angle, and he was an undeserving demon who she would save and protect. Two complete opposites coming togather because of love. He could do this now. Nothing would stop him.  
  
She stood in front of him, and the man said, "The couple will now resite thier vows."  
  
Buma began speaking. "I can't put into words how I feel about you, Vegeta. You are everything to me, and I never truely felt love until I met you." Vegeta looked past her momentarily to the man who sat somewhere in the back, the man Bulma used to love. He had a pained look on his face, and tears in his eyes. Vegeta knew he was crying for different reasons than Bulma's mother, and he probebly didn't think that anyone noticed. Vegeta felt sorry for him, but knew that Bulma was meant for him, and so drew his attention back to his mate.  
  
"Now the groom.", the man said.  
  
Vegeta felt a lump forming in his throte, than looked into Bulma's eyes one time, and got all the courage he needed, and more. He took her hands. "I...don't know what to say, Bulma. You may say that you learned the meaning of love when you met me, but it wouldn't be true. I literally learned the meaning of the word, and accepted it for the first time with you." He smiled. "You unfroze my heart, and salvaged my soul.", he said.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride.", the man said.  
  
She jumped at him, and kissed him, and he knew at that point that he would be togather forever until death did them part.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: How do you like that? I'd say it's ok concidering that I've never been to a single wedding in my entire life. The idea from tiki111 was for Nappa and Radditz to come to Earth, and it was a great idea. Thanks! I would like to apoligize again for the overall mushyness of this chapter, but I suppose it's romantic right? I have only gotton one review for the last chapter so far, so please review both of them if you review at all. Thanks! ^_* 


	7. Love and Warmth

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven; Love and Warmth  
  
Six years later...  
  
Vegeta was training in his gravity chamber like he had every night since Bulma had built it for him over five years ago. This was a lot easier than using weights. He had gotten much stronger since the wedding, and been very determined to train because of his protective instincts. He tried constantly to make an outward appearance like he hated his life, and hadn't changed since he'd first come to this planet, but that was just a show for the public. Truely, he was happy to be alive. He loved his life and his mate. He didn't know what he'd do without her.  
  
"Vegeta, dinners ready.", Bulma's voice came from inside.  
  
"Hold on, woman. I've got to get in the shower first." Woman had kind of become her nick-name he didn't mean anything bad by it, but just didn't want to get into the habbit of calling her honey in front of the various people that always filled his house.  
  
He took a shower, than went to the dinner table. "Hay, Vegeta.", she said with a big smile. She had been acting very strange lately.  
  
"Yes?", he said, scooping out a large portion of the mushy rice dish.  
  
"I invited the Son's over for dinner.", she said  
  
"Oh, why did you have to do that?! I'm telling you, that half-breed brat thinks he's better than me.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Gohan is three years old, Vegeta.", Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, and already on a nine-year-old reading level. I can't even read English that good, and the kid knows it."  
  
"Vegeta, he's doing his best to be your friend. He doesn't think he's better than you.", Bulma said, putting her arms around his neck from the back of his chair.  
  
"Do you mind?", he said, "I'm trying to eat."  
  
She sighed, and let go. "Vegeta, you should really wait for them to get here before you eat."  
  
"To late.", he said before digging in.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. I'm sure they won't be surprized."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?", he asked.  
  
"You have no manners, and everyone already knows it."  
  
"Hmpf. What's the point of arguing with you anyway? I din't care what you think.", he said.  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it.", said Bulma.  
  
"No, let me be 'polite'.", he teased.  
  
He opened the front door. "Hello again, Kakarot."  
  
"Hay, Vegeta! What's up!?"  
  
"The sky. Now come in."  
  
"Hay good one. Gohan has something to give you. Go ahead, Gohan.", Kakarot said to his son.  
  
"Here, Mr. Vegeta. My mom made a cake for dessert." Gohan handed him the platter.  
  
"Thanks, Gohan." He turned to Kakarot's wife, and nodded. "Chi-chi."  
  
"Your welcome.", Gohan said shyly.  
  
"Well come in." Vegeta walked in, put the cake on the table, and continued eating, while Bulma served the guests.  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Bulma! It's great.", Kakarot said, eating much more quickly than him. Gohan began eating at about the same rate as Vegeta.  
  
"Sensible bites, Gohan.", Chi-chi said.  
  
"Sorry, Mom." That poor kid. She had him whipped and starved. It was as if she didn't even know he was part Saiya-jin. Vegeta had heard that the kid studied constantly, and wasn't permitted to train. What kind of Saiya-jin would he become?  
  
"Well, I'm done.", Vegeta said, getting up, and walking back to the gravity room. How Kakarots whole family annoyed him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Goku. The years just fly by, don't they?", Bulma said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma." He almost asked her if she was feeling ok. She had been acting strange lately.  
  
"It seems like just yesterday that we were searching for the dragonballs, and fighting Yamcha, and Pilaf. So much has changed since then, hasn't it?", Bulma continued.  
  
"Your darn right.", Goku said, wandering what was up.  
  
"Um, excuse me.", she said, "I'll be right back." She got up, and left.  
  
"Wow, Chi-chi, Bulma sure is acting strange today. I wonder what's up."  
  
"I think I know.", Chi-chi replied.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta heard a knock on his gravity chamber door. "Yes?!", he asked.  
  
"Vegeta, turn off the gravity.", Bulma said.  
  
"Fine, woman, what is it?!" He turned off the gravity, and the door slid open.  
  
She rapped her arms around his neck, and began kissing him all over the face and neck. "I love you, Vegeta."  
  
"Bulma!", he said, pushing her off, "Stop it! What if Kakarot or his woman or brat were to stroll past this door right now? That's it woman! You've been acting strange lately. What is wrong with you?!"  
  
She walked over and touched his face, smiling, "I'm pregnant, Vegeta.", she said.  
  
His legs went out from under him, and he fell over right there. Sitting on the floor, and shivering, he said, "Y-your sure?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta. I love you so much." She sat on the floor, and hugged him. He hugged her back, feeling a mixture of happiness , shock, and confusion. He had long ago given up all hopes of carrying his gene into the future. The royal line would live on! But that wasn't the most wonderful part. He felt a love for Bulma, and he would love his child not only as Saiya-jin royalty, but as his son or daugter. He hugged her, and kissed her, as he felt his once-forsaken world get a lot fuller.  
  
"Hay, Bulma, Gohan can't find the-", Kakarot said from the door. He put up his hands, and backed up. "I am so sorry. Really, I am. I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Goku.", Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm havng a baby!", she yelled. Vegeta felt his face redden, as he smiled up at Kakarot, proud of his new family.  
  
"I'm going to be a father." He felt a warmth flow through his every nerve saying those words for the first time. He was...speachless.  
  
"Congratulations.", Goku said.  
  
Vegeta looked into the eyes of hit wife, and repeated it, mostly just to hear it again, "I'm going to be a father."  
  
"I know.", Bulma said hugging him.  
  
"I should get out of here.", Goku said, walking away.  
  
"I love you, Bulma Briefs.", he said, gently stroking her face.  
  
"I love you too, Vegeta." They hugged again, and Vegeta had his while family there. He felt a love and warmth flow through his once-cold heart at that moment that he never would have predicted he'd feel in a thousand years.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Once again, sorry for all of the mushy stuff. Was it predictable? Tell me, please. Thankyou! ^_* 


	8. Vegeta's Three Sons

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author; Warning; wierd chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight; Vegeta's Three Sons  
  
Two years later...  
  
"Well, Kakarot, once again, it was a pleasure. Thankyou for bringing your brat over to play with mine."  
  
"No problem. He loves it. Don't you, Goten?", he said to the giggling baby in his hands. Kakarot had found out the he was going to have another son not long after Vegeta had, so thier son's were only a couple of months apart. They often played togather. "Well, bye, Vegeta."  
  
"So long.", Vegeta said.  
  
Kakarot left, and he went over to his son's playpen, and peaked in. "Hello, Trunks."  
  
"Daddy.", was his only response. It was one of his only words, and Vegeta liked that. It made that warmth return. The warmth that he once would have shunned, he now welcomed with open arms.  
  
"You have learned well, proud Saiya-jin prince.", Vegeta said to his son. He chuckled. He had a son. Even though it had been over a year since his son's birth, he still couldn't believe it. His smile widened.  
  
He walked to the room next to Trunks's nursery, and peaked in at his sleeping wife. She was already in her Eighth month of pregnancy with thier second child, which was confirmed, by doctors, to be a healthy baby girl. She needed her rest, so he left her alone.  
  
Vegeta walked outside, and breathed deep of the fresh air, truely counting his blessings,when he heard a loud sound in the distance. He walked to his back yard, saw some strange looked ship, and suddenly sensed a high ki that he hadn't even seen coming. "Who's there?!", he said, about to turn Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Be calm, Father.", a voice came from inside.  
  
"Father?! Who are you?!"  
  
With that, a lavender-haired boy stepped from the ship. "My name is Trunks. I came from the future to warn you of something. There is a new and-"  
  
"Wait! Your Trunks?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My son?!"  
  
"Yes. I'm from the future to warn you that there are some androids coming. Listen, don't get me wrong. You defeated them, but with many casualties. The gaurdian was destroyed, and so were the dragon balls. Everyone died; Goku, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Mom, Bra-"  
  
"Hold on. Who's Bra?"  
  
"Oh, she's not born yet, is she?! Sorry."  
  
"My daugter, right?"  
  
"Yes. Well, there's no hope for my timeline now, but at leaste I can save yours. All you have to do is go to a lab about five-hundred miles that way, and destroy it. Come on." Vegeta followed the boy without another word. They were soon hovering over the lab. "I probebly should have just done this myself, and left you alone, but I thought that I may not be powerful enough to destroy the androids even if they aren't activated." Trunks powered up to an ultra Super Saiya-jin form, and began blasting. Vegeta easily transformed to his Super Saiya-jin two form, and joined in.  
  
When the lab was blasted away, and Trunks was about to enter his time machine, Vegeta asked, "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"I'm very proud of you. You must realize that. I hope that you'll be ok in your time. I know what it feels like to be all alone, and I wouldn't wish it on the devil himself, well, maybe Frieza, but never the devil."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Thankyou, Father. Wait! Take this." Trunks handed him a capsule. "It's a copy of the time machine. You never know when you'll need it. I hope things never get bad enough to the point where you do. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, my son." With that, the time machine dissappeared, and reappeared right before his eyes. "Trunks?", Vegeta asked, walking to the machine. It opened, and he saw he son, bloody, and breathing heavy. His hair was shorter, and some of the earlier scars were gone. "Trunks, you were just here. What are you doing back? Is there something wrong?!", Vegeta asked.  
  
"What?! I wasn't just here. I was just fighting Buu...and he killed you. He killed everyone."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Who is Buu?! What happened to you?! Wait.", Vegeta said pondering, "You might be from another Version of the future."  
  
"Oh yeah. The other Trunks was just here, right?" All of his sons breaths were raspy as if he were nearing his last, and he still hadn't moved from the seat he was laying in."The surge of energy that you and the other Trunks let off began the proccess of healing Buu. He just recently...got out. That capsule in your hand right now is the reason I was able to get here. You have to...read my mind." His words were getting more forced. "Destroy...Buu's....pod."  
  
"Read your mind?!"  
  
"Put... your hand on my head...and concentrate...I'll...open my mind...to...you." Vegeta did as he was told, and soon knew just what to do.  
  
"What about you?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"I.. will.. go ..to die.. in.. my.. own time, so I can go to...otherworld. I will destroy this...time..machine so Buu can't...come here. Goodluck, Father, and remember; don't...miss a molecule. I'm serious."  
  
He nodded, and the time machine dissapeared with his son in it. He almost offered to find the boy a sensu bean, but knew that when he got back to his time, he would have nothing to live for even if he did defeat Buu. Vegeta powered up, and destroyednthe round pod with some effort, along with the band of warriors who seemed to be gaurding it. One of them claimed to be the king of demons. Vegeta had thought that was Piccolo.  
  
It didn't matter. Vegeta put the capsule on Trunks's shelf and made a silent prayer to Kami-sama that the boy would never have to use it. He also prayed to a higher power whos existance he wasn't sure of, for the lives and souls of his sons, and begged that his wouldn't meet a similar fate.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I know this chapter is wierd, and not that good. Don't worry, I haven't gone stale or anything. I have more ideas. I just needed a way to explain the absence of Cell and Buu, because I didn't really want to include them as large parts of the story. Thanks to my reviewers. I have a question. I am fairly knew to this fanfiction stuff, so don't call me stupid. What is a Mary-sue fic. Just wandering. Please answer me. Thanks! 


	9. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine; Happy Birthday  
  
Five years later...  
  
"Okay, Trunks, now I want you to stand up.", Vegeta told his six year old son.  
  
"Dad, it's a-hundred and fifty times gravity! I can't! I can barely breath."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta turned the level down to one-hundred. "Now get up. I don't want any excuses. I know you can do it now."  
  
Vegeta stood over his son, who he knew was putting all possible effort into rising to his feet. his son stood. "I..did..it!", he said.  
  
"Good work, son. Now walk across the room."  
  
"Alright.", Trunks began walking, showing great effort.  
  
"Trunks.", Bulma's voice came from outside, "Goten's here. He wants to know if you want to play with him."  
  
Vegeta's son looked up at him, his slanted blue eyes pleading. Vegeta glared at him strictly, then smirked. "That'll be all for today.", he said, turning off the gravity.  
  
"Wow, thanks, dad!", Trunks said, running out with a big smile. Vegeta couldn't deny the boy a little fun once in a while.  
  
Vegeta walked out, and saw his five-year-old daugter solving mathematical eguations that he had yet to master. Trunks was smart for his age too, but was not a genious like his little sister. "Hay, Bra, when are you going to be done with those stupid math problems? I don't want you to turn into that sissy Gohan all over again.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Daddy!", she said, jumping up, and hugging him, "You've been training all day. You should take a break."  
  
"That's what I'm doing right now.", he said, "And just what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Just algebra, and decimals put into fractions. It's mostly just basic order of operations.", she replied.  
  
"You lost me at at algebra, Bra. Why don't you take a break? Come on. You can train with me."  
  
"But I have to practice my arithamtic skills, or I'll never be able to run Capsue Corp. all by myself someday."  
  
"You'll go soft, Bra. I'm telling you.", he said, "Never mind." Vegeta had always pushed Trunks to get stronger, but Bra was just too smart for that. She could take care of herself with or without his training.  
  
"Hay, vegeta, you should change out of that sweaty jump-suit, and into something clean before the party.", Buma said.  
  
"Party?!", Vegeta asked.  
  
"My birthday party! Don't tell me you forgot.", Bulma said. Truely, he hadn't. He just liked to act oblivious to his personal life sometimes. It kind of ticked Buma off, but also made a great show for the public.  
  
"Oh yeah. Fine. I'll change."  
  
"And take a shower.", she yelled.  
  
"Fine. Get off my back woman."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five hours later...  
  
The party guests were all over Bulma's house, and Vegeta was hiding somewhere in the many rooms. She hoped he hadn't started training again. She knocked on his gravity chamber door. "Vegeta? Are you in there?"  
  
"Hold on." She heard the closet door open and close, then he came out. He was dressed in pair of jeans, and a read short-sleeved dress shirt, with buttons, and a collar. Her looked great. "You want me to come out, right?", he asked.  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble.", she said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, Bulma, but don't expect me to sing."  
  
"I don't."  
  
They walked out, and Vegeta fixed himself into a dark corner in the back of the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They sung Happy Birthday to her, and then ate a large cake which Vegeta refused saying that he didn't care for sweets. He didn't really move from that corner much the whole night until the party was over.  
  
"I got a lot of nice presents tonight.", Bulma said.  
  
"Feh. The cake Kakarot ate must have cost ten times as much as his gift.", Vegeta replied.  
  
"That's not the point. It's the thought that counts."  
  
"Follow me.", was his only reply.  
  
Bulma was suspitious, but followed. Vegeta led her into the gravity chamber, where he went to the closet, and withdrew a brown grocery bag. "Thankyou.", she said, as she opened it. she gasped. It was a hand-crafted glass vase with many perfect zig-zag lines, and a few hearts.  
  
"Made it myself. I knew you collected art or something, so I decided to be all artsy about it."  
  
She jumped at him, and gave him a kiss. "Thankyou so much, Vegeta. I love it." Bulma set it down, then kissed him again. At that, Trunks and Bra came in, and grabbed Vegeta's legs. They tripped him, and Buma fell on top of him. Instead of yelling, he just laughed, and hugged his family. A moment like this only happened once in a lifetime. That warmth returned. He knew, at that moment that he would never feel true sorrow again as long as he, and his family, remained alive.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Ii have only got a couple of reviews for the last chapter so far, but I'm continuing anyway. I don't know how much longer this story is going to last, probebly only a few more chapters. I am going to get to the point soon. Well, Please review. Thanks! 


	10. Sad News, and Baba's Gift

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I'm sad to say that this story is nearing it's end. This is not the last chapter, but it is close. However, after this, I might write one more short sequel story. Please fans, don't abandon me after this is all over. I have so many ideas. I know that I'm making this plea a little ahead of time, but I just wanted to make sure. Well, anyway, here's the chapter. Your going to love this!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten; Sad news, and Baba's Gift  
  
Fifteen Years Later...  
  
Vegeta was sitting at the dining room table trying to do his taxes, and failing. Oh, why did he ever bet Bulma that he could do it himself?! "Bra!", he yelled, "Bra?!". He waited a little longer. "Trunks!"  
  
"Yeah, Dad?", Trunks said, walking out with a laptop in his hand.  
  
"Where's Bra? I need her help with this."  
  
"She's babysitting Pan for Gohan. She won't be back for a while. I'm really busy right now. Can I get back to you later?", Trunks asked.  
  
"Whatever.", was Vegeta's reply.  
  
Trunks left, and Vegeta got a jult of sorrow. He knew that Bulma was fine. It must have just been an emotion shared through thier bond. He decided to ignor it, as Bulma often overreacted to things anyway.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Bulma walked in the room with tears pouring down her face. He got up, and she ran to him, and hugged him. "What's wrong?! Bulma talk to me!"  
  
"She's dead, Vegeta.", she replied.  
  
"Bra?! Please tell me my daughter's not dead!", Vegeta replied, worried, and wandering why he hadn't realized it.  
  
"No, Vegeta. My mom is dead." She bawled into his shirt.  
  
He mentally sighed in releif, but still felt some sorrow, mostly just for Bulma though. "That's horrible.", he said, "It's sad when good people die young.", he said, trying to show his concern.  
  
"Young? What do you mean young? My mother was seventy-eight years old, Vegeta. She lived a full life." Bulma seemed to calm a bit when she said those words to him. "Thanks for comforting me as much as you could. I realize now that my mom lived a long, happy life." bulma walked into the bedroom, probably to cry some more. He didn't want to argue with her about the fact that seventy-eight years old was barely half a lifetime. A slight fear shot through him, but he dismissed it. Bulma was dilusional, right? A human's lifespan had to be longer than that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Bulma came into the house with the mail. "Hay, Vegeta, look at this.", she said.  
  
"What is it?", he asked.  
  
"Well, you know Baba, right?"  
  
"The psycic?"  
  
"Yeah. She sent us a letter. It says that she's decided to share her gift, and give each of her friends a free reading. Your scheduled for today. You don't want to do, right?", Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta had a few questions that only a psycic could answer. "I'm going. I want to see how this fortune telling stuff works."  
  
She looked surprized. "Wow. Well, she wants you there in an hour."  
  
He nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One hour later...  
  
Vegeta sat across from the short old woman. She gazed into a sphere. "You are distressed.", she said.  
  
"I'm fine. Now how does this work, because I have e few questions I would like you to answer.", he said.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Well this is kind of complicated. You see, I don't want you to tell me the day that I'm going to die. I want to know-given everything remains as it is right now-what will my natural life-span be?"  
  
"Well, you are a strong, healthy Saiya-jin warrior, and with no real stresses in your life." She staired into the crystal ball. "You would live to be two-hundred and twelve years old.", she said.  
  
"And Bulma?", he asked.  
  
"Seventy-two years old.", she said. He felt his heart sink. "I'm sorry.", she said.  
  
"No. I'm fine. I was just curious, that's all." He began walking out, then stopped. "Thankyou.", he said.  
  
"Your welcome, child."  
  
Then he left. 'Bulma, your going to leave me alone again, aren't you?', he thought as he looked into the water that surrounded the fortune-teller's fortress, 'I simply don't know if I can take it again.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: This is very short, I know. Can you tell I'm done with the mushy stuff now? I'm sorry, but I'm an angst writer, plain and simple. I hoe you like it. There will be a new chapter out very soon, but you probably already knew that. Thanks again to all of my reviewers. Don't stop now! Bye! 


	11. Nature's Way

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Hi. I got a review yestyerday that said that 187 wasn't very old for a Saiyan. I just kinda guessed, knowing that Saiyans lived very long, just not exactly how long. So I searched the web, got some information, and changed it to 212. I made him a little older than my source said the average Saiyan could live, because he's in great shape. Ok. Bye.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven; Nature's Way  
  
Vegeta had stayed out of his house all day to collect his thoughts. He came home at about two in the morning, expecting to find Bulma asleep in bed. She wasn't there, so he traced her ki signal to her office. She was sitting at her computer in the dark.  
  
"No!", she screamed, "I'll have to start all over again!"  
  
"Bulma.", he said, coming up to her, "Stop."  
  
"What? Oh, hi Vegeta, why are you still up?", she said sleepily.  
  
"That's what I should be asking you. Go to bed, Bulma. Please."  
  
"No. I have more work to do down here. Don't wait up for me. This is going to be an all-nighter.", she said.  
  
"No. Stop. Take a break!" He realized that he was raising his voice. "Just relax once in a while! All this stress is going to kill you." His fists were clenched so hard it hurt, and he was shaking. He picked her up out of her chair, and carried her up the stairs.  
  
"Vegeta, let me go! I have very important work to do!"  
  
"Sh. You look horrible. You need some rest, and your going to get it. I'm not going to let you work yourself to death. Sell out. Give the business to Trunks or Bra. Do something quick, because I think it's time you retired." He couldn't stand the fact that she would only have nineteen more years of life, and heewas going to prevent her death by any means possible. He was going to make her life happy and stress free.  
  
"Vegeta... Your crying."  
  
"What?! No I'm not!", he said. He felt something trickle down his face. Oh, Kami, he was! "Just calm down!"  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong? Where were you all day? What happened?" He didn't respond. "It was something Baba told you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes.", he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What is it?", she asked.  
  
"None of your concern." He placed her on her side of the bed. "Now get some sleep."  
  
"You can tell me. Please."  
  
"He thought for a moment about what he could say to her without lying. He didn't want to tell her, because he feared that it would only bring her more stress. He got the perfect idea. "She told me how long I was going to live.", he said.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, you shouldn't worry. When she says something, it means the way the future would be if she hadn't said it. Maybe you can prevent your death somehow."  
  
"Maybe.", he said.  
  
"That's not it, is it?"  
  
"Bulma, just go to sleep. I'll lay down with you. Just get some sleep, and please retire soon.", he said.  
  
"She told you when I was going to die, didn't she.", Bulma asked.  
  
"You read my mind again."  
  
"Am I going to die soon? Please tell me!", she said, worried.  
  
He knew that if he didn't tell her, she would just read his mind. "Nineteen years.", he said.  
  
"Oh, that's a relief. I thought you meant I was going to die some day soon."  
  
"I'll have to live over a hundred and thirty more years after your gone. Please Bulma, stop working, and give yourself a few more years of life that I'll be able to spend with you.", he pleaded.  
  
She looked at him, then smiled. "Ok. I'll arrange retirement tomarrow."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty-three years later...  
  
Vegeta sat next to Bulma on the couch. Lately he had cherished every moment with her with all his heart. She smiled at him, her face wrinkled, and her hair gray, and she was beautiful. He touched her hand ever so carefully, and she spoke. "I never get tired of just sitting here with you, Vegeta. Do you know that?"  
  
"Same here." He smiled back. She was still in pretty good health, able to walk around on her own.  
  
"You know.", she said, "It's because of your constant love, and attention that I'm alive right now."  
  
"And, as always, I would be dead inside if it wasn't for you. Just another soulless minion of Frieza, not caring about anything enough to revolt."  
  
She chuckled. "Here I am, an ugly old lady, and your still just as young and hansome as the day I met you."  
  
"Bulma, you know I've begun to age as well, and besides, your beautiful. You'll always be beautiful."  
  
"And you'll always be wonderful, and caring." She pulled on his arm, trying to get him to put it around her shoulders. He did so cautiously. "Your so powerful, yet so gentle." She turned to face him. "Vegeta, I know you don't like to talk about these things, but I am really getting on in years, and I want to make sure you'll no what to do when I...leave the dimention for good."  
  
He truely couldn't stand the thought that it would be no more than another year or two before she would be gone, but wanted her to be happy up to her last day, so decided to listen. "What do you wish?"  
  
"I don't want a huge moselium,or anything like that. I want a simple burial with those who are closest to me. I don't want my death to be such a big deal. Thankyou for listening, Vegeta. I will never forget you."  
  
"What?! Bulma, no! I thought you would at least live a little longer!"  
  
She couphed. "Don't go raveging the universe, alright, and don't kill yourself. It's just not right. You should live out your existance to it's natural length." She withdrew a small black box, and opened it. Inside were two golden rings. "Yours is made up of a powerful aloid. It's vertually indestructable.", she said.  
  
"Why are you giving me this?", he asked.  
  
"Because we never got wedding rings." She put hers on, "And because I want to remember you, and you to remember me."  
  
Vegeta, who was crying uncontrollably now, took off the gloves that had always covered his hands, and put the ring on his right ring finger, feeling horrible pain at the fact that it would soon be on his left. "I could never forget you, Bulma." The lump in his throte grew, and his words were choked out. "I..could live a milloin years, and get a thousand cases of amnesia, and I wouldn't be able to forget a single second of the time we spent togather if I tried." Tears formed in her eyes also. "Don't cry, Bulma. You are a good person. The afterlife will be kind to you."  
  
"I'm crying because of you, Vegeta. I don't fear death.", she said, quietly, "I just don't want to leave without you. Listen, Vegeta, I don't want you to stop feeling after I die. I want you to mourn my death, but don't be excessive about it. You should mourn for as long as you need, then try to move on."  
  
"You don't seem to realize what your asking of me, Bulma." He turned to her, tears dripping off of his chin, and onto his legs. "I won't move on. It will be beyond my abilities to move on. I won't destroy anyone, and I won't give up my feelings. I will promise you that, but if I said that I'd be able to move on within this lifetime, I would be lying to you."  
  
Her body convulsed slightly. "It hurts, Vegeta. My heart is stopping."  
  
"It's not fair!", he yelled, "I'm just past, if not still in, my prime, and here you are dying of old age. It's just not fair! The universe is not fair!!!" He saw her convulse again. "I love you, Bulma! Don't leave me! Please!"He hugged her, and his tears fell upon her shoulders, as he felt the convulsions quicken, and then nearly stop.  
  
His heart burned, and his tears poured, as he layed her on the couch. What she said next was less than a whisper. "You will meet me in otherworld." What came next was even quiter, infact she didn't even say it, because her body was already dead. "I love you, Vegeta.", he heard, as he felt a chill flow through him. As the room became warm once again, the world suddenly felt lonelier and emptier than he had ever thought possible.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: How long DOES the average Saiyan live. Please answer, and please review. This isn't the last chapter. Sorry it's so sad. Bye. 


	12. Deja vu

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve; Deja-vu  
  
Vegeta hadn't known what to do after Bulma died. He told Trunks to please do something. A crying Trunks had made a call, then Bulma had been taken away. It had been about four hours since then, and it was late. Vegeta had managed to collect his composure, and thought it was time he called Bra. He dialed her number, and it rung a couple of times.  
  
"Hello.", she said.  
  
"Um...Bra, it's me.", Vegeta said, trying to stop his voice from cracking, but failing.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong? You don't sound good."  
  
"I...have some bad news." He unintentionally breathed a haggered breath over the phone, as his eyes once again filled with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
"Honey." He had never called her that before, but couldn't help it. "Your mother is dead."  
  
"What?", she asked quietly, crying over the phone, "Can I come over? Please.", she pleaded quietly.  
  
"Sure. See you in a couple of minutes.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Bye.", she said.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, he heard the door open, and Bra came running in with tears in her eyes. Vegeta fell off of his chair because of the intense deja-vu. She looked EXACTLY like her mother had the day Mrs. Briefs had died. The scene was EXACTLY the same. She came up and hugged him.  
  
"You know, Bra, I never noticed before exactly how much you look like your mother." He wasn't crying anymore. Although it was sheer will power that was barely stopping him. He knew that what Bra needed now was not some overgrown crybaby, but a strong parental figure to comfort her.  
  
"No. How can she be dead? She wasn't that old, was she? I didn't even know she was sick.", Bra said.  
  
"Niether did I, Bra. Don't worry. I know that the otherworld will be a happy place for her." He swallowed down his feelings, and managed to stop his tears again.  
  
She looked at his face. "Dad, how is it that you never cry. How is it that you seem to get through everything bravely. I can't accuse you of not loving mom, but why won't you shed tears for her."  
  
"You'll never know how much I cried for her.", he said, "And never question my love for her."  
  
Trunks walked out, and joined in the embrace. It was at that point that he realized that he wasn't all alone. He still had two pieces of Bulma right here; Trunks and Bra; his children.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later...  
  
The funeral had started. There were many people there; Kakarot and his family, Bulma's old byfriend, who was crying his eyes out over her, Vegeta and his children, and just some other various people who Vegeta didn't know too well.  
  
Vegeta sat there, strait faced, while nearly everyone else cried all through the whole service.  
  
When they lowered her into the grave, he almost lost it, but still managed to maintain his composure.  
  
After the funeral was a party or something. Vegeta didn't really understand, but went. There was food being served, but even the Saiya-jins weren't eating. Vegeta was sitting in a dark corner alone when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kakarot, and his family standing over him. "What do you want?", he asked bitterly.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss, and asked you if your going to be ok.", Kakarot said.  
  
"Thankyou for your concern Kakarot, but I'm fine.", Vegeta said, amazed at how strait and sure he was able to make his voice.  
  
"Your sure?", Kakarot said. Oh, that's right. Kakarot was the only person who really knew the depths of his love for Bulma. Kakarot had seen him cry over her.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, and managed his classic smirk. "You expected me to be crying my eyes out?"  
  
"Well, no, but..."  
  
"Let's go, Goku.", his woman said, pulling him away. He stared with envious eyes at Kakarot's family as he left. His woman had been a strong and able warrior, and had atleast another fifteen, twenty years left in her, and he had a grangchild. Both of Vegeta's children were already pretty much too old to start families, being in thier early forties. They already showed more signs of aging than he did at seventy-eight years old. It was clear to him now that hybrids enherited the human lifespan, so they would leave him behind eventually also. What would he do then?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Whatever I write after this will probebly be sad. I'm sorry that I'm past all of the cute, romantic stuff, but there might be some more near the very end. Well, thanks, and please review. 


	13. Loses, and Lymbo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Thirteen; Loses, and Lymbo  
  
Fifty years later...  
  
Vegeta had trained almost constantly for the last fifty years. He hadn't gotten that much stronger in reality, but it helped him relax. Trunks was all Vegeta had left in the world after all these years, but even he was a feeble old man incapable of training with him anymore.  
  
Not long after Bulma's funeral, Bra had dissapered. He'd never felt like she was really gone until a couple of years ago, but her ki was hard to trace, and she had seemed to be trying to conceal it, so he never saw her again.  
  
Most of the strong fighters on the planet had long since died by now, along with thier techniques. Kakarot's last son had died the previous year, and both Kakarot and Trunks had been crushed, Kakarot being his father, and Trunks being his ninety-four years best friend. Vegeta left his gravity chamber to find Trunks sitting on the couch in a couphing fit. Vegeta ran to him. "Trunks, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Dad..*couphing*...this is a bad one. I don't know if I'm going to make it through this one."  
  
"Trunks, come on, don't do this to me! I need you! Even a human can live to be a hundred and twenty! Why can't you?!"  
  
"That's one in a billoin, dad." His couphing got heavier, and Vegeta knew that this was it; the moment he had dreaded.  
  
"Goodbye, my son.", Vegeta said. He tried to cry for his son, but he was too cold. The tears didn't come. "Say hello to your mother for me."  
  
"I'll *couphing* tell her you'll see her in heaven."  
  
"No. It wouldn't be right to lie to her. Just tell her that I miss her, and that I still love her.", he said.  
  
With that, Trunks gave him a thumbs up, and died with a smile on his face. Vegeta called, and arranged to have him burried close to his mother. The funeral was a simple one; Just he, Kakarot, and Pan. Pan cried the most. Kakarot cried a little, but Vegeta could find no tears to shed.  
  
"Vegeta, your going to be alright, aren't you?", Kakarot asked.  
  
He smirked. "Sure. I'll be fine.", he said, then chuckled, "I guess I'm right back where I started."  
  
Kakarot looked at him with way too much pity in his eyes. "Why does it all have to come to this. Not too long ago, everything was perfect. I was happy, you were happy, and I KNOW you were.", Kakarot said, having seen through his act, "Why did those days ever have to end?" Kakarot was crying now.  
  
"You miss your woman.", Vegeta said, and Kakarot nodded.  
  
"I miss her so much. I'll never stop missing her. I'm sorry about this, Vegeta. I know how you feel about crying, but I can't help it." His grand- daugter, who looked much older than him, hugged him.  
  
"I understand.", Vegeta said. He went over to Bulma's grave, which was pretty close to his sons, and got on his knees. "I wish that I could see you again someday, Bulma, but I simply hold too much hatred, and evil in my heart." He touched the tombstone which listed her name, and young age of death. "You'll have our son with you now atleast. Hopefully, he wasn't poisoned at birth by my sins, and can join you in the place of peace and happiness I'm sure your in right now. I'll always love you, Bulma."  
  
Kakarot had heard the whole thing. "I'm sorry about your family, Vegeta."  
  
"What are you apologizing for? You didn't kill them." Vegeta got up, and continued bitterly, "The universe did."  
  
"You know, your wrong."  
  
"What do you mean, Kakarot?"  
  
"You will see Bulma again. Your not evil anymore. Infact, I don't think you ever were. You never meant to have to do what you did."  
  
"Yes, but I did it, and I enjoyed it. You can't tell me that's not evil."  
  
"You've changed, Vegeta. Your not like that anymore. Bulma saved you. Trunks and Bra saved you. Your going to meet them again.", Kakarot persisted.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kakarot.", Vegeta said, flying away faster than Kakarot could respond.  
  
He didn't need Kakarot's little pep-talk to get his hopes up for a big let- down. He had long since accepted that he would never see her again. He put his face in his hands, then ran his fingers through his own hair. The flame of a hairstyle was always one of the things that made him unique, yet somehow it was starting to annoy him now.  
  
He went home to the empty house, wandering what to do with the business now. He went into the bathroom in front of a mirror, and levled out his hair, sinjing the edges so it wouldn't grow back. He looked a little older now. That's all he ever wanted was to grow old with Bulma. He shook his head. "I should have just wished my lifespan away.", he said, "You said that you didn't want your life to be wished any longer, but you never said- Oh wait. You did say that I couldn't kill myself, didn't you?"  
  
He went back outside. "I just wish that I could talk to you one more time.", Vegeta said to the sky, "I wish that I could tell you I loved you again. I didn't say it to you more than seven or so times in our whole relationship, and I regret it horribly."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a distant perfection...  
  
"Why can't I talk to him?!", Bulma asked King Yemma as she looked down onto the earth.  
  
"Because neither of you has moved on yet. You have to give up all notions of life, and he has to accept your death. Only then can my weak telepathic powers support the connection.", he said.  
  
"Is there any other way?"  
  
"Well, there is King Kai, but I was the only person to ever make it all the way to his planet, and it took me over ten thousand years. You need to move on. The fact that you yearn to speak to him is what makes it impossible. If you just left my office, and entered your heaven then maybe you would someday have a chance."  
  
"My only heaven is with him. I don't care where you choose to send me. I could never be happy without him.", she said, crying.  
  
"But, Bulma, your heaven means your perfect situation, your 'happy place' if you will. If Vegeta being there would be perfection, then you will find him on the other side, not in this office.", King Yemma said.  
  
"But it wouldn't really be him, would it? It would just be...fake, nothing, and allusion!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Bulma. You have to move on. You can't stay here in lymbo forever. Your soul seeks peace. You won't find it here."  
  
"Ahh...sir?", a smaller ogre said.  
  
"What is it?", King Yemma replied.  
  
"Well, she's been here for a little over fifty years. She must have accumilated enough energy for a trip, however short."  
  
"Hmm", King Yemma pondered, "Your right. Bulma, you could visit the planet for a couple of hours."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?!!!", she screamed, enraged.  
  
"Do you want to go or not?", he asked.  
  
"Yes. Ofcoarse."  
  
At that, King Yemma summoned Babba,and Bulma flew downward with her, completely skipping HFIL, and entering the living dimention.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was sitting in a grassy feild when an intense premonition came over him, and he julted up. Was it ki enery? No. It was something else, but what?..."No! It can't be!".  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Is it getting good again? I know I went stale near the end, but I think that this pretty much makes up for it. Well, not really, but I'm trying. Hay! My birthday is July thirty-first. I guess that's tomarrow. Well, since it's one in the morning, I guess it's today. Oh well, I'm turning fifteen, and the perfect birthday present would be a few reveiws! I haven't been getting many lately. Thanks! 


	14. My Angle

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fourteen; My Angle  
  
Vegeta flew toward the source of the feeling, and saw a young Bulma with a halo, and wings...his angle. Maybe he was dying, and she had come to get him.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta.", she said, as her wings dissapeared, and she lowered to the ground, "I missed you so much."  
  
"Bulma...No. I'm losing my mind, right?"  
  
"No, Vegeta. It's only for a short visit, but I'm really here."  
  
Vegeta jumped at her with tear-filled eyes, practically wimpering the words, "I love you, Bulma. I love you so much! You don't know how it feels to be all alone!" He smelled her hair, just wishing that he could squeese her with all his might, but being more than satisfied just having her there.  
  
"I know what it's like, Vegeta. Trust me, I know what it's like."  
  
After a long embrace, he wiped his eyes, feeling embarased at his first display of emotions in over fifty years. "So, what was heaven like?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"I don't know. I never went."  
  
"What?!", Vegeta asked, "If you couldn't get in then I have even less of a chance than I thought."  
  
"No. I could've gone any time, but I wouldn't...let go. I wouldn't let go of what we had, and break through another dimentional wall. I refused to leave without you."  
  
"How's Trunks?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, he's in heaven. He only stayed in lymbo with me a short time."  
  
"Good. He made it.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta, hold me.", she said.  
  
He picked her up, and for the first time, noticed Baba floating not far away. "Thankyou for bringing her to me.", he said, with much gratitude,"I don't know how you did it, but thank you so much."  
  
"Your welcome, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta nodded one more time, then sped off with Bulma in his arms. He brought her to the house, and sat her on the couch, then just stood in front of her for a while, admiring her beauty.  
  
"You cut your hair.", she said.  
  
"Yes. I just felt that it may make me look a little older, and ya'know, it somehow comforted me."  
  
Her lip quivered. "Vegeta, I love you."  
  
He sat down with her, and began kissing her passionately. "How are you back?", he asked between kisses.  
  
"I'm here for a short visit. That's all I know."  
  
"Well, how long do you have?", he asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Then we'd better make the best of it.", he said with a grin.  
  
"I agree.", she said, sounding and looking equally malevolent.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Sorry for sparing the details, but I'm trying to keep this at PG, alright. ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five hours later...  
  
Baba waited for them to say thier final goodbyes. Vegeta looked into her eyes one more time. "Bulma, from what you tell me about this 'personal heaven', it sounds like you could be very happy there, and I want you to be happy. Please go, Bulma. What I want more than anything is for you to be happy. It would bring me peace, plus it won't be too long until I can join you again, anyway. I love you."  
  
"I don't want to leave you behind, but if it's your wish, I'll go.", she said, crying uncontrollably, "I love you."  
  
He was crying too. "I gotta tell ya.", Vegeta said, "That goodbye was much more fun than last time." They both chuckled. He turned to Baba. "Your sure I'll make it in, right?"  
  
Baba smirked. "From your record, there should be no problem. I don't know for sure, but in my oppinion, your more pure than a lot of people I've seen make it through. Don't worry, Vegeta. You'll be fine."  
  
"Then I guess I will be seeing you.", Vegeta said.  
  
"I never had a doupt.", she replied.  
  
With one more kiss, and a few more tears by them both, they bid eachother farewell. Bulma floated up to the sky, and slowly dissapeared.  
  
"So, I'm a good guy?", Vegeta asked himself. He chuckled. "What have you done to me, woman?"  
  
He flew to Kakarots house, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh, hi, Vegeta.", he said.  
  
"Guess what.", Vegeta said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to make it into otherworld."  
  
"That's great! Who finally convinced you?"  
  
"Baba, and Bulma.", Vegeta replied.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Listen. Your not going to believe this, but Bulma was here, and she-" Kakarot was eyeing him strangly. "Nevermind. It was just a dram, that's all."  
  
"Oh, good. For a second there, I thought you were losing your mind, but- ...Hay, did Bulma have a halo?", Kakarot asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's it! She was visiting from otherworld, wasn't she? My grandpa did that too once."  
  
"Wait! Your grandfather came to earth? When?"  
  
"A couple of years before I met you."  
  
"And he didn't tell you that you were a Saiya-jin?", Vegeta asked.  
  
Kakarot chuckled. "How would he know that?"  
  
"Because he...well, how wouldn't he?!!!"  
  
"Whoa, Vegeta, calm down! He was my human grandfather. You know, the one I named Gohan after?"  
  
"Oh, then not your grandfather, but the human who took you in.", Vegeta said, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"  
  
"Sorry. He's just always been grandpa to me. Hay. Bulma really came back. Where is she?"  
  
"She left. She went back to otherworld." Vegeta felt a sadness come over him.  
  
"Oh, too bad. I would've wanted to say hi. Oh well, she said she was happy in otherworld, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, and she will be entering her personal heaven as soon as she returns. So, don't worry, she will definately be happy then."  
  
"That's good." Kakarot looked at him. "Your going to be alright, aren't you?"  
  
"...Oh, yeah, sure. Why do you always ask me that?", Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Goodbye.", Vegeta said, flying off. 'Atleast I know she'll be ok.'  
  
He flew out to a cliff where the sun was just setting. He looked down at his hands, and realized that his ring was gone. 'No! I can't lose that!' Frantically, he tried tro retrace all of his steps, and wherever he had flown. He flew to Kakarot's house, and Kakarot yelled to him. "Hay, Vegeta, is this yours?!"  
  
He saw that Kakarot had his ring. "Where'd you find it?!", Vegeta said, taking it, and sighing.  
  
"Right here on the ground after you left. That thing must really mean a lot to you."  
  
"It's just a ring.", he said, flying off.  
  
He went back to the clifff, and was about to put it on, when he noticed something on the inside of it; some VERY small writing, maybe made for Saiya-jin eyes to see, because a human certainly wouldn't be able to read it. Vegeta squinted, ands read outloud, "Our bond of love; stronger than any love or bond alone; more beautiful than any art; more powerful than any dimentional wall. I love you, Vegeta." He swallowed down his feelings, and put it on. "It must have taken you forever to engrave words that small into metal this hard." He looked up at the sky. "Thankyou, Bulma. I'm pretty sure you can no longer hear me, but I want you too be happy up there, and I will join you someday, my love."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma stood in front of the glowing portal to her personal heaven. "So, this is it. I won't be able to look down upon Vegeta anymore?"  
  
"No.", replied King Yemma, "You won't see him again until he joins you. When did you say that was supposed to be?"  
  
"Eighty or ninety more years.", she replied.  
  
"That's strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I always thought that a Saiya-jin's lifespan was much longer than that. When I used to view the Saiya-jin planet, some of the Saiya-jins were two or three hundred years old, and hadn't begun to age yet. They normally only died in battle. Infact, they always died in battle.", King Yemma said, "And Vegeta's very strong and healthy. I simply can't see that being his lifespan." He smiled. "Well, never mind. There are some mysteries that will never be solved. You just go enjoy yourself in perfection, and don't worry about it."  
  
"Thankyou, King Yemma....for everything."  
  
He nodded, and Bulma jumped into the light. The sensations she felt after that could never be described in mortal words.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Hi. Sorry about not updating for a day. I just couldn't finish the chapter in time, and I was tired, and needed some sleep. As always, this story WILL CONTINUE longer. I hope I'm not dragging this out, but it's going to take atleast one or two more chapters to conclude this. Thanks to all of my loyal fans. See you next chapter! 


	15. Vegeta The Last Prince?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I'm sorry that I'm leaving out most things about dbgt, but I have a good reason; I've never seen it. I know a few things from magazines and the internet, but just to be safe, I'm leaving gt villains out of this. Thanks for understanding! Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fifteen; Vegeta; The Last Prince?  
  
Fifteen Years Later...  
  
"Kakarot, your insane. Calm down."  
  
"They're all gone, Vegeta. They're all gone!", Kakarot said, a glowing, yellow energy surrounding him. His grand-daugter had just passed, and being all alone was having a horrible effect on him. He had gone Super Saiya-jin with a power that couldn't have exceeded ten-thousand, and his body couldn't take it.  
  
"Kakarot! Stop! I can smell your flesh burning! If you don't stop this your going to die!!!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!", Kakarot screamed as he was fried from the inside out by his own power.  
  
"Calm down, you Baka!!!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
Kakarot's power continued to rise, bringing him closer to death, so Vegeta punched him out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later...  
  
Vegeta sat in a chair next to Kakarot's bed when he awoke.  
  
"Vegeta...?", he said, moving slightly, and flinching at the pain.  
  
"Oh, your alive?", Vegeta said, as if he didn't care in the least. He secretly dreaded the other Saiya-jins death with all his heart.  
  
"What...happened?", Kakarot asked.  
  
"You freaked out, that's all. You seem alright. It shouldn't be too long before you heal."  
  
Kakarot couphed, then convulsed almost to the point of sesure at the pain. "My body...my whole body hurts."  
  
"Congradulations. You went Super Saiya-jin.", Vegeta said, "And your body wasn't ready. You practically died!"  
  
A look of sadness went across Kakarot's face as he remembered why he had done it. "Vegeta, my whole family is dead.", he said crying, "Pan was the last one. She was my grand-daugter, and she died of old age in my arms." The next words were surprizingly bitter for the ditzy Saiya-jin. "It's not fair.", he said, through clenched teeth, and tears, "Nothing in the universe is fair anymore. My grand-daugter died of old age, Vegeta! I SHOULD NOT BE ALIVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!!!!" He froze, and squeeked.  
  
"Kakarot...", Vegeta said, scared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I will have to leave you alone. See you in other- world, my friend."  
  
"Kakarot! No!!!" At that, Vegeta felt Kakarot's ki signal dissapear. He sighed. "Goodbye, Kakarot.", he said quietly. He called the authorities to have them dispose of the body. He wanted nothing to do with it. Then, it happened. He was it; the last Saiya-jin. The final member of his race. He sighed. "Your words were correct Kakarot, or rather your question; 'Why did it have to come to this?'".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seventy-three years later...  
  
Vegeta walked from his gravity chamber. He had lost track of his exact age, but according to his calculations, he should have been coming close to his time of death. Why was it that he didn't feel the least bit old?! He still trained just as hard as he used to, and had no problems with it. He didn't understand. Having been on the Saiya-jin planet for such a short time, he didn't have a personal oppinion on how long a Saiya-jin could live, because he had never heard of one dying of old age.  
  
He went outside, angry at the universe for prolonging his wasted life any longer. He breathed the fresh air, and looked up at the sky once again. "Why am I alive?", he asked the blue space.  
  
Vegeta layed out on the grass, and started to go to sleep before he felt a very hight power level, one like nothing he had felt in far over one- hundred and fifty years. He flew toward it, nearly a thousand miles, and hid behind a tree, knowing that he could beat the power easily, but not wanting to make an unplanned attack.  
  
"I did it!!!", a voice said.  
  
Vegeta turned away from the tree, carefully masking his ki, and looked at the source of the power. It was a young boy, with a blond flame of hair, and a crackling yellow aura, and wait. Could it be?...a tail! It was a young Super Saiya-jin!!!!  
  
"Hm.", the boy turned, and saw him. "I demand your name!", the boy said. It was at that point that Vegeta realized that the boy looked exactly like him. "Well?! Answer, or feel my wrath!!!"  
  
Vegeta powered up to the Super Saiya-jin three form he had learned over the years of constant training, and said haugtily, "How about you just go ahead and tell me your name first."  
  
"What?!!!", she shocked boy yelled, then spoke with fear, "I-I am Vegeta."  
  
"What?!", Vegeta said.  
  
"W-well, Vegeta jr. actually. I was named after one of my ancesters. I am part Saiya-jin, you know. I see that you are too, huh?", the boy asked, worried.  
  
Vegeta and the boy both powered down. "Ancestor?"  
  
"Yes. I was named after the last full-blood Saiya-jin in my line. I thought I was the only one left. Now please, tell me who you are.", the boy pleaded.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "My name is Vegeta; the last full-blood Saiya-jin alive."  
  
"That's bull!!!", the boy yelled, "You would have to be over two-hundred years old!!!"  
  
"Around two-hundred and twelve, I believe.", Vegeta said, "and just how old are you?"  
  
"Seven!", the boy yelled, no longer showing fear.  
  
"And what fraction of a Saiya-jin are you exactly?"  
  
"One-thirty-second. Now that's enough with the questions, you good for nothing fraud!", the boy said fearlessly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled at the boys pride, and fearlessness around his superiors. "Careful with that attitude, little warrior.", he said, patting him on the head, "And remember, don't be afraid to feel. And for the love of Kami, get married, and keep Saiya-jin blood on this planet. Goodbye, Prince Vegeta.", he said, flying off.  
  
Vegeta went back to his cliff; that's what he called it now. So, he wasn't the last Saiya-jin, or even the last prince as he had been called since the age of five. The Saiya-jins would live on now. He felt that familar warmth which strangly turned to a pain in his heart. Vegeta was puzzled until he realized that the pain was not emotional, but phisical. It grew at an alarming rate.  
  
He went home, and wiped some sweat from his brow. He hadn't felt old this morning. What was happenning to him? The pain grew, and his breaths quickened. Soon he got an idea about what must have been happening; he had contracted the Saiya-jin heart virus. It was a rare killer of Saiya-jins, something you had to either be born with, or have injected into your body. How could the royal line possibly have held the virus, unnoticed for so long? Well, he supposed it was possible since Saiya-jin kings were usually killed as soon as thier sons reached thier primes.  
  
Most Saiya-jins would concider this a horrible, and dishonorable way to die, but Vegeta felt differently. He was glad that he had fulfilled Bulma's wish, and lived out the rest of his natural lifespan, and even glader that it would not have to last any longer than this. He smiled, and looked over at the picture of Bulma on the nightstand next to his bed. He looked deep into those blue eyes, and cried tears of joy as he cluched his throbbing heart. "I'm...going...to...see...you...again...Bulma." He grinned, then died, happily rising from his body, and into the next dimention.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Do you like it? It's still not done. The rest might be a sequel, but there will be more. See, I did use your idea, Vickychan. Well, please review. Thanks again! 


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: DRAWING A BLANK!!! Sorry. I will write this epilogue though. I think I might know how to start the next story. It should come pretty soon. Thanks to all of my supporters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Vegeta, is it?", King Yemma asked.  
  
"Yes. I've been waiting in line forever. Your lucky I didn't just blast my way past those ogres."  
  
"Careful, Vegeta. Here that attitude can do a lot more to you than cost you a friendship."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, where's my wife." Vegeta cursed himself inwardly for saying it so openly.  
  
"Bulma? Yes. She was a touph case. Waited here for you for over fifty years you know, refused to cross over."  
  
"Get to the point.", Vegeta said, through clenched teeth.  
  
King Yemma chuckled. "Impatient, are we." Vegeta gave him a 'go-ahead-and- test-me-longer' look, so he continued, "Well, warior that you are, you can stay here in lymbo and train with your body, or you could move on to the actual spirit world."  
  
"Wait. Are you saying that if I truely move on, I won't have my body anymore. Will I still look like I do now?"  
  
"You will look however you believe you look. You are pretty set in your ways, so you will most likely look the same. You have to understand that I can't anwer many questions about that dimention, because I've never been there. The only way to truely understand it is to expierience it personally."  
  
Vegeta was hestitant to give up his body. 'All that hard work. All that training for nothing? All of that pride about my body throughout life wasted?' Vegeta remembered what Bulma had said to him once in an argument they had had. 'Warriors amount to nothing in the very end!', she had yelled. "You were right." 'Did I just say that aloud?!'.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you talking about. You know, Bulma would be very dissapointed if you decided not to go to her. Even in the infinate paridise of heaven, I think that she still needs you.", King Yemma said.  
  
Vegeta examined his choices, and after really thinking about it, there was no question. "I'll go."  
  
"You understand what your giving up, don't you? You will never see the earth again. You will never fight again."  
  
"I'll go.", he repeated.  
  
"Goodbye, Vegeta.", King Yemma said, as he opened up a portal which glowed with a blinding light that didn't even hurt his eyes.  
  
Vegeta simply nodded to King Yemma, then looked back at the portal. "Vegeta.", an ecoing, tragic voice said from within it. He looked in to see Bulma. She looked different, but he knew it was her. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore all black, and a sorrow surrounded her.  
  
"Bulma.", he said.  
  
"Vegeta?", she said, looking right through him.  
  
"She can't see you yet, because you haven't entered her realm.", King Yemma said, "As I said before, even the bliss of heaven couldn't make her happy without you. The simulations of you worked at fist, but she always knew that it was fake. She soon turned into the dark, and tragic angle you see before you, forever awaiting your eventual return."  
  
Vegeta wasted not another second before jumping into the portal. When he did, he felt his phisical body melt away, and become a spiritual one. The feelings that he had pushed away for so long, were now all that he was, making up his very existance. Bulma looked at him, and instantly changed. She was beautiful. Her blue hair was VERY long, longer than her body, and floated around her as if she were in water. Her face, and everything else about her for that matter, was flawless, and beautiful beyond the limitations of the phisical world. Her blue eyes sparkled with a radience that sedduced his very soul. She had the halo and wings from before, yet to him she looked less like an angle, and more like a goddess.  
  
"Vegeta!!!", she yelled as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He began hugging her with caution, then something told hin that it was no longer neccesary. He embraced her with all her might, and she was not hurt. He cried with happiness for the first time in his memeory, and it felt good. As he foated there, in that true paridise, hugging his mate with all his might, he knew that he would never again regret the decision to give up his body. He didn't need it anymore. All he needed, and would ever need, until the end of time, was right here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: All suggestions are welcome for the third part of this potential trilogy. I may not use them all, but I'll try to use many, so please just give me little things you think would be funny, or cute, or touching, or just cool. Thankyou!  
  
Oh yeah, and please review this! ^_^ 


End file.
